Samaín
by neomina
Summary: Colección de pequeños relatos sobrenaturales. Varias parejas.
1. El bergantín fantasma (Camus & Milo)

**_Samaín_** es como llaman en mi tierra al _Samhain, Halloween, Día de Todos los Santos, Noche de Difuntos_... En cada sitio tiene su propia denominación y modo de celebrarse. Y ya que estos relatos fueron escritos, en su momento, para un evento de Halloween en el **Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi** aprovecho que, de nuevo, se acerca la fecha para publicarlos.

Aunque iré añadiendo los one-shots como si fuesen capítulos, cada una de las historias es completamente independiente; no guardan relación ni en cuanto a los personajes ni al argumento.

Aquí va el primero que, para no perder la costumbre, tiene como protagonistas a mis chicos favoritos: Camus y Milo. Pero, para quienes gusten de la variedad, adelanto que aparecerán otras parejas en otras historias. Y si mi cerebro no se pone de huelga espero poder añadir alguno más a los que ya tenía escritos.

Este pequeño one-shot está basado en una leyenda de mi tierra: un barco hundido una noche de tormenta frente a la costa de las Islas Cíes. Si bien es cierto que por estos lares el mar es mucho más bravo que en las costas griegas y la escena que se cuenta no es muy probable por aquella parte del mundo, barcos han naufragado por todos los mares así que permitidme la equiparación por esta vez =)

* * *

**El bergantín fantasma**

-Me voy –dijo levantándose-. Llevamos horas aquí y no ha pasado nada.

-Aioria, espera –pidió Milo-. Será esta noche. Estoy seguro.

-Me da igual –replicó-. Estoy más que harto. Quédate tú, si quieres. Esto es una tontería. ¿Venís? –preguntó mirando a sus otros compañeros.

-Sí, yo me voy contigo –Aldebarán también se puso en pie-. ¿Camus?

El de Acuario miró a Milo.

-No –dijo-. Yo me quedo.

Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué estaban haciendo allí pero la absoluta creencia del griego en esa vieja historia había despertado su interés. Esperaría.

-Como quieras. Hasta luego –se despidió el de Leo dando ya los primeros pasos de vuelta a las Doce Casas.

-Buenas noches –saludó también el guardián de Tauro, caminando tras Aioria.

La luz naranja del disco solar había terminado de hundirse en el mar tiempo atrás y ahora, sobre las calmas agua del Egeo era la blanca luna la que se reflejaba.

-Gracias –musitó Milo con la mirada fija en algún punto frente a él.

-De nada.

-Ellos se lo pierden –ahora miraba fijamente al francés mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

Camus le devolvió el gesto y ambos retomaron su posición anterior, mirando al mar.

-Milo… -llamó-. ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? –preguntó unos minutos después. Se había levantado viento y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

-Sí –aseguró-. Este es el lugar y esta es la noche. He oído esa historia cientos de veces. Espera y verás. Aparecerá de entre las aguas –su voz se cargaba de emoción a cada palabra-. Un barco pirata repleto de tesoros…

El acuariano sonrió de nuevo ante el entusiasmo de su compañero. Sólo esperaba que ese navío apareciese. Por nada del mundo querría ver la desilusión pintada en el siempre alegre rostro de Milo.

Los párpados comenzaban a pesarles demasiado. Sólo el aire que agitaba sus cabellos obligándolos, de cuando en cuando, a apartárselos de la cara los mantenía despiertos. El agua había cesado de caer y la tentación de ceder al sueño era cada vez mayor.

Un débil repique sonó en la distancia y, alertados por ese sonido, ambos Caballeros abrieron sus ojos a tiempo de divisar la silueta de un rayo dibujándose en el cielo negro de la noche. Gruesas gotas golpeaban ahora sus rostros y la arena de la playa sobre la que estaban tumbados se había convertido en un duro y áspero suelo de madera.

El capitán, un hombre alto, moreno, de larga cabellera oscura gritaba maldiciendo ese día, ese lugar, esa hora… La campana había repiqueteado ya marcando la media noche…

El temporal arreciaba y ellos estaban ahí ahora; bajo la lluvia, en medio del viento que sopla, del estrépito de los cables y las velas ondulándose con fuerza, de los bramidos del mar, de las olas inmensas… Sus ojos se cruzaron. Alumbrados por la resplandeciente luz de una lámpara colgada del palo mayor los miembros de la tripulación se afanaban en su tarea. Desplegaban velamen, ataban cabos, gritaban y peleaban con furia contra los elementos; queriendo evitar que la nave se hundiese. Los jóvenes Santos de Atenea garraron una gruesa maroma. Sus doradas armaduras no cubrían ya sus cuerpos. Tan sólo unos raídos ropajes los protegían del azote de la lluvia. Eran dos marineros más y si la situación no mejoraba se hundirían con el barco y sus tripulantes.

El Capitán gritaba y ordenaba con los ojos enrojecidos, brillantes por el furor y la ira. El bergantín, con las velas tensas, se dirigía derecho hacia las rocas rasgando la niebla a su paso y él seguía gritando, blasfemando y jurando.

Todo parecía perdido. Camus aferró con fuerza la mano de Milo que aún peleaba con la soga y tiró de él.

-¡Saltaremos!- gritó.

La madera crujía mientras las rocas se abrían camino en el casco del barco y ellos se lanzaban al agua tomados de las manos.

No podía respirar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, frío y dolorido. Tenía que subir pero algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo, al fondo. No tenía fuerzas para nadar; el mar embravecido era más fuerte… Abrió los ojos. Estaba de rodillas sobre la arena suave de la playa. Respiraba con intensidad procurando llenar sus pulmones de un aire que ya pensó no volvería a respirar. Milo, tumbado a su lado, tosía.

Se miraron. Estaban desconcertados. ¿Qué había sucedido? Como si hubiesen tenido la misma idea se volvieron para mirar al mar. La proa del viejo navío desaparecía entre las aguas. El barco, la tripulación y sus tesoros retornaban al fondo marino.

Al día siguiente regresaron a la playa. Allí todo parecía normal. El mar estaba en calma y por ninguna parte se veían restos de un naufragio. Tal vez lo habían soñado. Quizás se habían quedado dormidos y no había sido más que un sueño. No se dijeron nada. Con un mudo acuerdo decidieron olvidar el tema. Caminaban de vuelta cuando un reflejo entre las arenas les llamó la atención. Un par de monedas; dos antiguos doblones de oro resplandecían bajo el sol del mediodía entre unos pedazos de amarfilados huesos roídos por los peces. No dirían nada. Ese sería su tesoro secreto. El recuerdo de una inexplicable aventura.

FIN


	2. El hilo encarnado (Kanon & Mu)

Al igual que el anterior, este relato también está basado en una leyenda; esta vez de hombres-lobo.

**El hilo encarnado**

Era un día de otoño; a esa hora en la que el día deja de ser día para ceder su puesto a la noche oscura. Cargaban los últimos troncos en el carro para volver a casa por un serpenteante sendero custodiado por enormes árboles centenarios.

Aún no habían recorrido la mitad del camino cuando el más joven echó de menos su hacha.

-Sigue tú –dijo mientras comenzaba a desandar el camino.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe, Mu? –ofreció el otro-. Esa bestia parece más hambrienta que nunca estos días.

-No es necesario, Kanon –agradeció-. Pero me llevaré esto –agitaba en su mano un grueso garrote que había tomado de la parte posterior del carro, mostrándoselo a su compañero-. En seguida te alcanzo –gritó mientras desaparecía corriendo en la espesura.

Continuó su marcha despacio; aguardando la vuelta de su amigo. Había avanzado poco más de un kilómetro cuando un lobo enorme salió de la oscuridad. Saltó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo. Ambos rodaron por tierra y forcejearon. La bestia le mordió un brazo y se llevó entre los dientes un trozo de su carne junto con un jirón de su camisa encarnada. Para defenderse, el joven dobló la rodilla y la hundió en el costillar del animal que lanzó un aullido de dolor y, olvidándose de su presa, se escabulló entre las sombras de la noche.

Arrancaba un pedazo de su ropa para venderse la herida cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse veloces. Mu llegaba a la carrera.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó entre resuellos; tomando aire con los brazos en jarras.

-Ese maldito lobo me atacó –murmuró mientras daba vueltas a un retazo de tela alrededor de su antebrazo y, en pocas palabras, relató su encuentro con la bestia-. ¿Y tu hacha? –inquirió al no ver nada en las manos del recién llegado.

-No pude encontrarla –respondió restando importancia al asunto.

-Pues vámonos ya de aquí –apremió-. No quisiera otra visita inesperada.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó entretanto lo ayudaba a hacer un nudo con los extremos del improvisado vendaje-. No creo que vuelvas a verlo esta noche –sonrió.

Mientras lo decía, Kanon vio que entre sus incisivos colgaba un pequeño hilo encarnado.

FIN


	3. Nigromancia (Saga y Shaka)

Tercera historia; esta vez jugando con una de las artes más oscuras... La nigromancia...

* * *

**Nigromancia**

Por tres días con sus noches lo había añorado, velado, llorado… Pero el momento propicio ya era llegado. De él todo lo había aprendido. Él todo se lo había enseñado; la vida, el amor, la muerte… Pero todo ese saber no bastó para mantenerlo a su lado. Mientras la vida se le iba entre sus brazos le hizo una promesa. Lo haría. Lo traería de vuelta.

La nigromancia. Esa negra arte que él tan bien dominaba y cuyos secretos le había compartido le devolvería a su amante perdido. Lo arrancaría de los brazos de la muerte con encantamientos oscuros y diabólicos ritos.

_-… espíritu del otro mundo; vuelve al reino de los vivos. Yo te reclamo…_

Las palabras salían de sus labios componiendo conjuros y cuando la última sílaba calló en su boca una figura pálida surgió de la sombra.

-Saga…

El aparecido no dijo nada.

-¿Saga? ¿Me reconoces?

-Claro que te reconozco, Shaka… Cumpliste tu promesa. Pero…, debes detenerte…

-¿Por qué…? Yo…

-Extiende la mano…

La figura del aparecido era cetrina y descompuesta. Tenía los pies y las manos atados con incandescentes cadenas y vestía un traje negro recubierto de palabras que nombraban sus pecados. El fantasma dejó caer una gota de sudor sobre el dedo índice de su joven amor. Secreción de fuego que al instante le perforó la carne y terminó ardiendo en el suelo.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo delgado.

-¿Por qué… ?

-Estoy condenado… Así arderé en el infierno por culpa de esta diabólica arte… La nigromancia mata el alma. Tú, el único al que quise de verdad… Cambia de vida. ¡Sálvate! Reza por mí…; que aquí y ahora te digo que en otro tiempo y en otra vida tendremos una nueva oportunidad.

FIN

* * *

Una pequeña nota para agradecer su comentario a **_Sumiko__ Nightray:_**ojalá sigas disfrutando de los relatos que sigan =)

¡Un saludo!


	4. La misa de las almas (Shura & Aioros)

Otra historia más que la tradición oral se ha encargado de convertir en leyenda... ¿Pudo pasar o no?

Aquí mi versión "saintseyesca" de la misma.

* * *

**La misa de las almas**

Cada noche escuchaba sonar la campana de la iglesia. El repicar metálico podía oírse por todo el lugar, pero nadie sabía quién la tocaba. En más de una ocasión, algún curioso había subido hasta el campanario, pero no encontraran allí a persona alguna.

¿Cuál era el secreto de las misteriosas campanadas?

Una noche, adelantándose al repique, Shura entró en la iglesia y se escondió en el púlpito; cada vecino tenía su propia teoría al respecto del sonido vespertino, pero él quería saber la verdad. Escondido y en silencio esperó. De allí a un tiempo escuchó un sonido ronco y grave, como de dos piedras rugosas deslizándose una sobre la otra, y eso era. Entre penumbras vio como se destapaba un viejo sarcófago y de él salía una etérea figura que, con grácil fluir, se deslizó en el interior de la sacristía. Pensó en salir de su escondite, para seguirlo y ver qué hacía allí dentro, pero la translúcida aparición no tardó mucho en reaparecer de nuevo, vestida ahora como un clérigo preparado para decir misa y, justo entonces, las escuchó. Las campanas llamando a la oración.

–No te escondas, por favor. Ven… –el aparecido lo llamó con voz queda.

Dudoso de aceptar la invitación de un ser del otro mundo, Shura siguió quieto en su esquina pero, como una sombra movida por el viento, el espectro llegó junto a él, flotando frente a la reducida plataforma que ya no lo ocultaba de su vista y, sin decir palabra, le tendió la mano.

Shura alargó su brazo; ahora que lo veía de cerca, el rostro del espíritu parecía reflejar en sus facciones la serena divinidad que, a su parecer, debería mostrar el rostro de un ángel; sin embargo, no llegó a tomarla; sus dedos largos se desvanecieron entre los suyos.

–Por favor… –mostrándole una sonrisa, el aparecido se alejó, invitándolo a seguirlo al altar.

–¿Quién eres?–preguntó Shura, llegando a su lado.

–Hace muchos años yo era el cura de esta iglesia –habló despacio, muy dulcemente–. Me encargaron una misa por las almas del purgatorio que no pude celebrar porque la muerte me llevó con ella antes de que pudiese hacerlo… Y por ello estoy penando… Pero si tú me ayudas –lo miró esperanzado–podré decirla ahora y seguir mi camino.

El joven asintió; el alma de un buen hombre no debería estar condenada a penar. El cura condenado alzó los brazos y le mostró su agradecida mirada:

–Dios te pagará el haber venido aquí esta noche –susurró–. Gracias.

Sin esperar más, pues eran ya demasiados los años que su labor se había pospuesto, se colocó tras el altar, de frente a los bancos usualmente vacíos a esas horas, pero cuando Shura lo imitó sus ojos se abrieron pasmados. La iglesia estaba llena de gente hasta la puerta. Eran las ánimas asistiendo al oficio.

FIN

* * *

Como no puedo responderos directamente...:

**Yuli**: gracias por leer =)

Y no te preocupes por lo largo o corto del comentario; me conformo con saber que has pasado un rato entrenido :3

¡Un saludo!

**Sumiko Nightray**: ojalá que tus reacciones sigan siendo buenas =). A ver qué te parece este ^^

¡Saludos!


	5. Escalofrío (Shion y Dohko)

Este es el más breve de todos, pero, al menos para mí, el más desconcertante :P

Como los anteriores, este mini relato nace de mi afición a leer cuentos y leyendas de esas que pudieron ser o no ser, pero que la tradición oral se encargó de guardar hasta que alguien se decidió a recopilarlas.

Esta será la última, al menos de momento; el año próximo, si el espíritu "samainiano" me inspira trataré de añadir alguna más. Gracias a todos lo que han leído =).

* * *

_**Escalofrío**_

Lo vi aproximarse por el largo y oscuro corredor. Era un hombre alto, delgado, pálido, ataviado con una capa larga y raída que cubría su cabeza y se deslizaba tétricamente por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, barriendo el camino que pisaban sus pies. Venía hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme.

A pesar de la casi total ausencia de luz, podía ver sus ojos violetas, brillantes e hipnotizadores; quería irme pero, al mismo tiempo, me era imposible dejar de mirarlos. Retrocedí; cuando mi cuerpo chocó con la pared que se encontraba a mi espalda contuve la respiración, me quedé muy quieto y lo esperé, ansioso.

A poco más de medio metro de mí, se detuvo, estiró el brazo hasta tocarme y dejó su mano sobre mi hombro.

–¿Crees en fantasmas? –me preguntó sin más.

–No –respondí, pero la sonrisa que me ofreció hizo que me estremeciese y di dos pasos atrás, asustado.

–Pues deberías –me dijo.

Y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que había atravesado la pared y estaba fuera, en la calle, bajo la luz de la luna.

FIN

* * *

Un último agradecimiento a _Sumiko Nightray_; me alegra haberte hecho pasar algunos pequeños buenos ratos =)

Y, aunque me fastidia tener que hacerlo públicamente, quiero responder a un comentario impertinente de alguien que ni siquiera fue capaz de dejar su nombre.

Bien; aclararle a quien sea que no, no tengo nada contra las mujeres; yo lo soy y me siento muy bien conmigo misma y tengo estupendas relaciones con familiares y amigas de mi mismo género. Aclarado esto, creo que podría hacerte yo una pregunta similar, ¿qué tienes tú contra los hombres? ¿O es sólo contra los hombres que se relacionan con otros hombres?

En fin... Como me niego a dejar que nadie me estropee lo que para mí es un maravilloso entretenimiento, sólo añadiré que mientras sea yo quien escriba mis historias, seré yo quien decida quien las protagoniza. Mis gustos son míos y como yo no voy por ahí poniendo objeciones a los de nadie aunque esté muy lejos de compartirlos, espero lo mismo del resto de la gente. Así que, resumiendo, tú ten los gustos que te dé la gana, pero olvídate de cuestionar los míos, NO tienes NINGÚN derecho a hacerlo. Y con las exigencias, te vas a otra parte...

Lo siento por los no implicados; no tendrían por qué haber tenido que leer esto, pero no tenía otro modo de comunicarme con la persona en cuestión. De nuevo, gracias a todos =)


End file.
